


Once Upon a Halloween

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pumpkin carving,  Liberty Avenue style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Halloween

**I**

“Listen asshole, you sit your butt down with the other boys, and start carving a fucking pumpkin.” Debbie pushed Brian into a booth with the others, the sharp knife she was wielding near his face convincing him to quietly comply for now.

“Jesus, Deb, watch where you’re waving that thing. I’m already down by one ball!” Michael and Justin snickered a little, but sobered up when Debbie glared in their direction. 

“Ha-ha very funny, Mr. Personality.” She handed him the knife and plopped a pumpkin down before him. “Gus and JR will be here any minute, so no porny pumpkins!”

 

**II**

Brian stared at his pumpkin for a moment and frowned, before balling up a napkin and throwing it across the table in Michael’s face. 

“Pssst!” he mock whispered as Michael shot him a murderous glance. “Your mom is a psycho, Mikey.” 

“Fuck off, Brian!” Mikey whined and gave Justin a shove as the twink started to giggle. “She just wants our kids to enjoy Halloween.”

“By letting them see their Dads mutilate defenseless vegetables into gross and disgusting faces? That’s so twisted, Mikey.”

Justin muttered, “Freaks!” under his breath, and was rewarded by a very special kick from the Dads. 

 

**III**

“Ow!” Justin yelped, and tossed a few pumpkin seeds and guts in the general direction of his abusers. “That fucking hurt.” 

“Fucker!” Brian jumped up from the table as pumpkin juice splattered on his $200 silk T-shirt and bellowed for some fucking club soda.

“Drama Queen.” Justin announced to no one in particular, focusing once again on his jack o’masterpiece.

“You’ll be singing another show tune, Princess, once I tie you to the bed later, and shove a pumpkin up your…” 

“Brian, watch your fucking mouth!” Deb shrieked, suddenly smiling as the diner door opened.

“Our precious babies are here.”

 

**IV**

“Trick or Treat!” Cowboy Gus shouted, his ballerina sister hot on his heels. “Hi,Grandma Deb!”

“Christ Lindsay, did you shop at Q Mart for my kid’s costume?” Brian shuddered and Lindsay stuck her tongue out before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

“Happy Halloween, Daddy!” Gus yelled, ending in a squeal as Brian scooped him up and accepted his enthusiastic hug. 

“Hey, Sonny-boy.” Brian brushed a kiss onto his son’s nose. “Where’s your horse?”

“No horse.” Gus’s smile dimmed briefly and he sighed. “I’m only a make-believe cowboy.”

Lindsay shot Brian a warning look. “Don’t even think about it, Pa!”

 

**V**

Brian smirked as he relinquished his hold on his squirming son, who ran over to greet Justin, horselessness apparently forgotten.

“What? I’ve got empty stables at the house, Lindsay.”

“Yes, I know, and he’s perfectly happy pretending to be a cowboy, using his imagination if he wants a horse, an imaginary horse.” Lindsay smiled at Brian and then at their son, who had his hand shoved inside Justin’s pumpkin, helping him empty it out.

“Ewww! That feels gross, doesn’t it Justin?” Gus pulled out a handful of goop, and squeezed it tightly. 

Brian laughed evilly as pumpkin splattered onto Justin.

 

**VI**

“You know, Gus,” Justin smiled at the boy and raised an innocent gaze to Brian. “Your Daddy hasn’t even started on _his_ pumpkin yet, so it’s still full of pumpkin guts. Do you want to help him?” 

Brian raised his eyebrows and mouthed, “Later,” to his twink, but he sat Gus down on his lap, and spent the next half hour busily carving with him, pumpkin stains be damned. 

Debbie stood behind the counter, happily surveying her rag-tag family. They could be little shits sometimes, but she loved them all. 

Michael looked up from tickling his daughter. “Happy Halloween, Ma!”


End file.
